Jovian
A Jovian is a citizen of the Jupiter System Union. All Jovians who have appeared have been space-compatible cyborgs, minimizing the need for airtight chambers in Jovian settlements.Phase 15 The Jovians have a strong influence which is reflected in their names, which tend to also include a number, but not always.Muraviyov and Potemkin are exceptions. They are also characterized by their specializion in high technology, massive military, and emphasis on centralised control. The Jovians as a whole have a very homogeneous appearance as a result of the widespread use of a particular cyborg model. Body types The Jovians use two different types of cyborg body: The most commonly seen type is a dark, boxlike body with a mono eye and a pair of tentacle-like appendages extending from the front. It is suggested that the brain or its equivalent is located below this eye, as one of Whophon's followers who was a Jovian committed suicide by stabbing herself below the eye.Phase 42 The eye can display a variety of shapes, one of the few nonverbal means of a Jovian has of indicating emotions, and they may also decorate their bodies and wear some clothing.Phase 65 - One of the pilgrims is a Jovian wearing a hat and pilgrim's backpack. Variations of this model exist. For example, Doturov 68 has his number on the lower right side of his body and his tentacles both come from the same opening. An illustration by Yukito Kishiro for the 2003 Ultra Jump calendar depicts Doturov 68 as having a black body and blue mono eye."Calendar of GLO" Bukhanov C-182's version had different sides, white stripes running around his "head", and his tentacles were each separately connected to his front. He also had a "tail" in the form of a hoop attached to hi rear. The members of the Operation Glass Cat team used a similar similar body but lacked the stripes and their "tails" had a -like appearance. Movement is provided by four wheels or feet and the Jovian's number is on the front of the body. .]] Another body type seen is a bipedal model, of which there are two variations, both based on fan-submitted designs by Unagi Yamashiro from . One variant used by Chernov 727 was a tall, dark, humanoid body. The body type used by most Jovians formed its head. The Jupiter System Union emblem was on Chernov 727's back and his number 727 was on both shoulders. He had some dark spots running down the middle of his torso and white lines flanking his stomach. Each hand had five fingers. A pair of light-coloured underwear was the only article of clothing that he wore. The other type of bipedal body is used by farmers on Europa and is light-coloured and more rounded in shape. This model has a cone-shaped head with a mono eye that is flanked by a pair of cones, one protruding from each shoulder. It has what appears to be a pair of lights mounted in the torso and has long arms and legs. There are three rounded fingers on each hand. Other appearances Jovians appear in ''Gunnm: Martian Memory and are discussed in volume 3 of Gunnm Works. They are black box-like cyborgs whose design is very similar to the box-like body type seen in Last Order, albeit with some differences: a red mono eye, white cylinder in the front at the bottom, and a narrow section on top of the body. They do not have tentacles. References Category:Jovians